Of over 200 hearts examined systematically at necropsy in patients with fatal coronary heart disease, one was observed to have an embolus of necrotic myocardium in a coronary artery. Necropsy disclosed rupture of one left ventricular papillary muscle and a clump of myocardium in the lumen of the right coronary artery.